Preference
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: (#2 of Lemony Harmony) After their conversation took a wrong turn, Soul finds himself filled with a weird yet pleasing feeling from their small talk. Literally. Black Star x Soul (StarSoul)Warnings: Yaoi, lemon


**#2 of Lemony Harmony: **

**Preference**

* * *

" Hey, figured you would be here." Soul said while walking into the training room. Black Star was busy drying off his hair from sweat with a towel after the usual intense work out. He only glanced at the scythe.

" Soul? Why are you here?" Soul walked in while looking around. He has been to Black Star and Tsubaki's house but he never came around this area before. He puts his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way towards the other boy.

" Just came to visit. This or suffocating under Blaire's chest. She never gives up."

" Woman..."

" What? Something happened with Tsubaki?" The assassin sighed and leaned against the wall.

" She says I still have a lot to learn about assassination. I'm a nearly God, I learned enough!"

" Right..." Soul couldn't help but agree with Tsubaki. However, his best friend doesn't notice his sarcasm(as usual) and leans against the wall as well. " Well, you gotta listen to your partner sometimes. Unfortunately, I have to as well with Maka, but it kind of helps."

" I don't have to listen to her, it's not like she's my girlfriend." The weapon sweated and huffed.

" I didn't say she was. I'm just saying that kind of makes you a bad partner then. Besides that, it almost looks like it is."

" What, us? Hell no is that happening." Soul raised an eyebrow.

" Why? I thought she was your type."

" Used to be. I switched now."

" ... Blaire is free for all I care-"

" Not woman." It took a moment before this made the white-haired boy's mouth drop as he stared at the blank-looking meister. It had never struck him that Black Star would be the type to... to...

" So you like..?"

" Yeah. Why?" Soul raised his hands in defense as he recieved a suspicious glare.

" N-nothing! I-I just never knew you of all people, well... liked m-men!"

" Oh? Then which do you prefer?" The other blushed.

" U-um... W-Why does it matter? I'm straight of course." Soul swallowed when his best friend narrowed his eyes.

" Don't lie." Soul watched as the other slowly walked towards him, in which he began to back up with an uneasy look. There was something that Soul found a little off and the sudden changing atmosphere.

" What do you me-?"

" Soul, there really is no point in lying about it." The said boy blushed as he was backed against a wall by his best friend. Two hands rested on either side of his head on the wall. What was Black Star going to do to him?

" Um... Wh-what are you talking about?"

" I've seen the way you look at me. I'm not stupid." His friend continued with a blank look. The scythe only frowned and turned his head away in a defiant manner.

" I... h-have no idea with what you're talking about." He denied though every word was the truth. He admired Black Star a lot but kept it as a secret since they were always considered friends. Soul didn't want to risk losing his friendship just because of a stupid crush on the one person who always viewed him as a bestfriend, or even a brother at the most accurate terms. This made the assassin blink before leaning forward, while turning the other boy's head to face him. Soul couldn't help but notice how close their faces were.

" Really?"

" ..." He only looked down, unable to meet those questioning eyes on him. It is silent except for the loud and fast thumping of the teen's heaet when Soul felt lips on his. He gasped as a thousand emotions bursted from the contact and tried to pull away but he was only pulled closer so their lips pressed more firmly. Soul couldn't speak but tried failed attempts to push him away, before finally giving up with his hands trapped between their chests. The weapon whimpered when a tongue licked his lips but he made sure to keep them shut tight.

This only made the meister chuckle and bite his bottom lip, causing Soul to gasp at the slight pain, and let the opportunity of an eager tongue to slip in. The other couldn't help but moan when the appendage explored his mouth, dipping at places he didn't know were sensitive before. The tongue finally reached his own and he shuddered as it lapped gently at his. Their tongues licked and twisted against each other, passing saliva back and forth. The scythe made a small sound as he finally managed to turn his head, panting hotly as his cheeks glowed red from embarrassment and the lack of air. The assassin licked his lips at the sight of the panting boy and leaned closer. His friend instantly tensed and made a move to leave but Black Star made sure to press against the other boy to the wall. He parted Soul's legs with his knee and smirked when a small sound escaped from the other's throat.

" A-ah... Don't..." The white-haired teen pleas were ignored as his body's reaction begged to differ. Soul clenched his sharp teeth together while leaning his head back as Black Star latched onto his neck. A sharp sense of pain tingled in his nerves before the warm and wet feeling of a tongue lapping his wound indicated that the meister had marked him. Soul did his best to hold back his pleasured sounds but his attempts were failing when the other's hands stroked his sides. One hand began to undo the buttons to his school dress shirt and the weapon shuddered when his chest was stroked. Trying to defy these actions were pointless now and the scythe tilted his head more as Black Star continued to send jolts into his body from attacking his neck.

The meister finally lifted his head up and leaned down more to take a nipple into his mouth. Soul twitched and accidentally let out a yelp when the rows of teeth nibbled the nub. The teen moaned as his hands rose to hold on to the other's head and he threaded his fingers through the oddly-enough, soft locks. Black Star was turned on even more by the sounds his best friend made and used his other hand to please the other nub. Butterflies swirled in his stomach as Soul arched and leaned against him more. These actions were making him lose his nerves one by one. The white-haired teen felt the fabrics of his clothing sliding down onto his elbows as he shook again from the treatment he was receiving. Who knew his best friend could be making him feel this way from these small touches?

" Ahn... O-oh..." The teasing was finally enough for the both of them and Soul yelped when he was picked up and his(bare?)legs automatically wrapped around the other. When had his pants been taken off? " Black Star..?" The said teen trailed a finger down behind the other's spine and Soul suddenly knew what was going to happen next. His eyes widened and he looked at the bluenette with an uncertain expression.

" Wait! D-don't-! I-I'm not-ah!" Soul clawed his best friend's back and arched when a dull ache entered his lower abdomen. He received no warning when his anus was stretched by a second finger. Small, painful sounds came from the scythe as he was forced to loosen by Black Star's fingers and rested his head on the nape of the owner's neck. The pain was too unbearable for him but a few moments after being stretching, the feeling of his best friend's fingers pushing in and out of his velvety walls was turning into a good feeling.

Black Star noticed that Soul was finally getting used to to being stretched and gave a final stroke before pulling them out. The weapon voiced his surprised at how fast the empty feeling took in place and froze when something hard and wet pressed against his entrance. Soul looked back to see blue eyes darkened in lust staring back at him for confirmation and he held onto his best friend more. Is he really going through with this?

Soul let his lips be captured as the tip of the member pressed more.

Yes, yes he is.

Black Star didn't bother warning the scythe and deepened the kiss just as he thrusted himself in to the hilt, swallowing the pained yell Soul made. He forced himself not to just fuck the whimpering male due to the squeezing ring of muscles. Soul shook and clenched onto Black Star harder as his eyes squeezed shut. His labored breath was blocked in the kiss and he could only breath through his nose. Their lips were finally parted when the Bluenette pulled out slowly from the tight entrance and Soul didn't have enough to react when the member was shoved back in.

Soul yelled at the once again, painful intrusion and only could give pained sounds as the moderate speed increased. His legs linked around the other's waist and he looked down with teary eyes to see a glimpse of red below. The weapon cried out when a sharp sense of pleasure reached his lower abdomen and felt a smirk against his wet cheek.

Black Star stopped his harsh movements and spread the white-haired teens legs more before thrusting hard into the same spot. He didn't mean to hurt Soul and wanted to make up for trying to ease Soul faster. He wanted it to be enjoyable for the both of them and made sure to hit his prostate.

" Ah! Agh!.." The wet thrusting made Soul moan loudly and lean his head back on the wall. His back arched against the toned torso of his friend's and Soul whimpered while trying to meet with the thrusting. Seeing Soul's eagerness and open, wet mouth, Black Star growled and drove harder and deeper. He groaned when Soul squeezed around him and he grinded faster. Their wet pelvises slapped against each other in a sticky manner as the speed of the meeting increased. Soul's head was tilted back to the side a little, as his sharp gasping and pleased sounds filled the large and exceptionally spacious dojo.

" Ah! Oh! B-black Star! Mm..." His lips were captured again and the teen felt the thrusting turn into a short yet sensual grind. One of Black Star's hands held a leg higher than the other while the other rested on the wall, his strength daring the wall to crack any minute from intense pressure. They swallowed each other's moans with hot and slick tongues gliding against one another as their sticky and slightly sweaty bodies moved against the wall. Nothing else mattered to them but the need to be closer than ever to each other. Soon, Black Star hit the scythe's prostate harshly, causing Soul to pull away with a thin thread of saliva being the connection of their tongues and moan wetly at the feeling.

As each moan gradually became higher pitched, their bodies banged against the wall louder. The sight of his slick member easily gliding in and out of Soul's anus from the spread, lean legs was enough to make the mesiter even drool. The weapon's body shuddered greatly each time his scream-worthy spot was hit hard and his legs finally wrapped tightly around the other male's waist.

" Ah! Oh!... God!"

" Anh... S-Soul..." Their ends were nearing and Black Star gave several more pleasure-seeking thrusts when he came furiously in the equally yelling teen. He buried his face into the nape of Soul's neck as the owner drenched his shirt and on his own chest with his seeds. After the squeezing and contracting of the scythe's inner muscles taking out his last drops, the assassin slowly slid down along with Soul to the ground as they fought to regain their breaths.

Soul finally opened his teary and glazed eyes from the intense pleasure and felt his arms loosen its hold on his friend's shoulder. How long they had been sitting there and panting was beyond him but he didn't mind being held so close to his best friend. Or lover...

" ... Black Star?" He finally said with no apparant focus in his eyes from thinking through the long period of harsh breathing. His response is a sigh and nuzzle against his neck. Soul blushed but rolled his eyes while poking the other in the side," Come on... We have to get up."

" Five minutes..."

" Up. Now."

" Meh..." Soul was about to scold the blue-haired male when he felt and heard soft, tranquil breathing against his neck. Of course an angry tick formed. The idiot had fell asleep on him!

With a sigh, and another roll of his eyes, Soul made himself as comfortable as possible in their position before closing his eyes and leaned onto the other's chest. Strangely, a small smile formed despite his previous fustration from trying to get his best friend/boyfriend up. Did he really just fall alseep with his dick still inside him? And it was hard trying not to focus on the tight, possessive around his body. It had never struck Soul for Black Star to be the possessive type, over him no less.

...

He actually prefered that.


End file.
